1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to remote, unattended audio recording and data analysis for the purpose of obtaining behavioral and population information about wildlife based on the sounds and noises they make.
2. Prior Art
A majority of existing prior art relating to ‘audio’ and ‘hunting’ is focused on embellishments for decoys, game calls and audio amplification devices similar to hearing aids. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,587 to Muckelrath does describe a device which records wildlife sounds, unattended, for a hunter. However, the means for providing unattended recording is by a continuous timer. The hunter would have to be present to physically begin the recording and would only be able to set one record time interval. Also, the audio is recorded on only one: microphone. With this configuration direction of sound determination with any accuracy would be impossible.
3. Objects and Advantages
One of the keys of successful wildlife management and hunting is the ability to determine populations and patterns of various species of birds and animals prior to hunting seasons. Biologists have the daunting task of estimating populations and stability of both game and non-game species. Given ever increasing budgetary constraints and resulting reductions in manpower, the task of spending time in the woods and listening to obtain accurate data is an increasingly difficult one. In the case of recreational hunting, successful scouting is the one most important factor which directly results in opportunity and game harvest. Examples of species where scouting by sound is effective include, but are not limited to, elk, Canada geese, Snow geese and wild turkeys. For the weekend hunter who has limited time to spend in the field and the professional guide who has multiple locations to scout, having a device which can ‘listen’ in their absence would accomplish their scouting objectives in an efficient manner.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are;
    (a) to provide remote recording capabilities by means of programmable record time intervals and light sensor technology;    (b) to provide three microphone configuration for direction of sound determination;    (c) to provide audio data analysis software specifically developed for analyzing wildlife sounds recorded with said device;    (d) to provide small size (FIG. 3 dimensions) for portability and ease of use;    (e) to provide digital technology for recording of audio data;    (f) to provide rugged weather resistant construction for out of doors use.